Masa
Story She originally lived on the planet Splationia. Her family was killed by unknown people and she was later adopted by Samuel's family, where, as her family had been in debt to Sam's family for a long time then, she was put to work for them. She and Samuel established a friendship at some point in their lives. It is known that, during the war between the Cyankind and the Indigokind on the planet Splationia, she and other minors were sent off the planet to safety. However, she specifically was captured by the enemy during this process, was sold into a form of interplanetary slavery, and was bought by a blacksmith who lived on the planet Ludus, who had her forge somewhat primitive weaponry, mostly swords. Here, she began to hone her skills as a blacksmith as well as an advanced technician, though much of this was halted due to her being owned. At a later point, this illegal slavery was discovered by officials of the Ludusian government, who imprisoned the man who had bought her and gave her freedom. She came to establish her own business, in which she diligently worked in continuance of technology creation and forging weapons as a blacksmith. Many of the things she created since this time had become things of interest to the Ludusian Government. Specifically, they adopted her genius idea of using highly concentrated gem stones as energy catalysts, such as for powered bullets in guns, and powered, precise missiles. She was also later recruited through LDZX Corporations, for the purposes of creating and installing stylized environmental biomes for pets who were to live along many others in a single home, this being such a case that was actually almost only for people who were employees of LDZX Corps. Through LDZX Corporations, she was discovered by Samuel, and the two good friends were happy to see each other after such a long time they had been apart. Around the time of Chanukwanzaa, -52 ADC, she was requested by Mura, who was considered a good friend by her, and a regular costumer there because of his ways of caring for Revelian's pets, to make a sword for Revelian, which Mura would give to him as a present for Chanukwanzaa. She took a mighty interest in this, and made a very powerful magic sword, that would change between its' forms of Muramasa and Masamune at will. The names of these swords were quickly made by her as combinations of her name and the names of others, as she'd had little time to come up with ones after all that she'd spent on making them. RPG Info Stats *Level 45 *Health: 162 *Attack: 286 *Magic: 275 *Defense: 162 *Agility: 308 Stat Trend Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Stabs at a single enemy. Has a 40% chance of inflicting , though the attack itself will deal slightly less damage it it does. ** - Summons a blacksmith's hammer to throw at a single enemy. Deals high damage, but lowers Speed by 5% after use. Has 55% Accuracy. ** - Sends a signal to a single enemy that invokes the feeling of sleepiness. Has a 100% chance of inflicting an enemy with Sleep, and doesn't deal damage. ** - Sneaks to the back of an enemy and whacks them on the side of their head. Deals low damage, but has a 70% chance of inflicting . ** - Removes debuffs from enemy, but increases damage for each one. No debuffs will result in a below average attack, damage-wise. ** - Sends an electrical current wave that can "disable rogue machinery". Deals low damage, but has a 65% chance. ** - Releases a poisonous gas into the area. Doesn't deal damage by itself, but has a 90% chance of inflicting an enemy with which will deal the average level damage variable each turn. ** - Releases waves of heat onto all enemies. Has a 35% chance of inflicting . ** - Releases waves of cooled air onto all enemies. Has a 40% chance of inflicting . ** - Restores health to all nearby party members. Will heal more if they are inflicted with debuffs or status effects. (8.5% of Max Health regularly, 17% of Max Health if inflicted with debuffs/status effects.) ** - Can only be used after she has been attacked. Summons an aura to surround her that has a 45% chance of returning the damage of the next three attacks two-fold back to the attacker. Has a 10% chance to deal the damage back four-fold. ** - Deals high Mind-type damage to a single enemy. Has a 5% chance to inflict Art Seal and Aura Seal. Has 65% Accuracy. Requires a turn to charge before use. *Armament ** - A technologically-advanced piece of equipment which she wears on her head almost all the time. Allows for quite a number of her attacks to be done. Increases Accuracy by +30%. ** - Is used in the attack "Roller". Can deal high damage. ** - Allow for the attack 'stab' to be done, by concealing sharp nail attachments in their design. *Traits ** - Grants 85% resistance to attack and defense debuffs. ** - Increases Agility and Evasion by 30% when HP is at 33% or less. ** - Reduces the damage and effects of Ice- and Freeze moves by 20% (or, when frozen, reduces duration by one turn). ** - Has 30% resistance to Thunder-type attacks and the effect. ** - Prevents debuffs from lowering stats at a 70% chance. If this fails, the effect is halved. ** - Increases stats if Sam is present in battle. Stats change to 54 ATK, 52 MAG, 35 DEF, 67 SPD, +10% EVA, and 10% CRT. ** - If Sam becomes incapacitated in battle, her MAG stat increases to 68, the effects of DoT status effects she inflicts double, and Critical chance goes up to 25%. Trivia *The name "Masa Le-Umas" is supposed to be a sort of reference to "Samuel-Sama". Gallery FS God Tier Masa.png|Masa as the Witch of Mind. Symbolic Masa.png|A symbolic rendering of Masa. Symbolic God Tier Masa.png|Symbolic Witch of Mind. Animu Masa Sketch.jpg|Animu. File:Masa Redesign Art.png‎ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Splationians